The Diamond Dare Show: Deadly Night
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: One county. One town. One dare show. Join Swords and her co-hosts as they face the deadly night known as Halloween with the darable characters. They'll encounter ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and evil animatronics from a children's pizzeria. Will they make it? DDS Halloween special. Dares are due by October 25th. Rated T (of course).
1. Chapter 1

**In a galaxy far far away...wait, that's not right**

**-TAKE 2-**

**A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body...wait, that's not right either**

**-TAKE 3-**

_**It's the Circle of Life! And it moves us all! Through despair and hope! Through faith and love! **_**What? That's not the right one either? DAMN IT!**

Lord Death: Maybe I should handle the intro. I am the proper character after all *Clears throat and voice becomes extremely deep*

**ONE COUNTY. ONE TOWN. ONE DARE SHOW.**

**One episode. Seventeen darable characters. One deadly night.**

**Join the five daring people who are insane enough to face this night of horrors.**

**SWORDS EVELYN**

**RATCHET LOMBAX**

**CLANK THE ROBOT**

**LORD DEATH**

**...And Frank.**

**To face this one night of evil and shadows, one must be willful, clever, an most of all...brave**

*Something starts tapping on the window*

Swords: AHHHHHH! *Hides behind her chair* TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT! SPARE ME! EAT THE CO-HOSTS, JUST PLEASE LET ME LIVE!

Ratchet: It was a tree branch

Swords: *Sweat drop* ...I knew that

_**THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW: DEADLY NIGHT**_

**The DDS Halloween special will air...or be posted on Friday, October 31st**

**SEND IN YOUR DARES WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

Swords: Shut up Death, I'm tryin' to watch Futurama!

Lord Death: Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: One Deadly Night at Freddy's

Frank: *Knocks on Swords' dressing room door* What's taking so long?

Swords: Sorry, these tights are really...well...tight!

Ratchet: *Dressed as a knight* She's a girl, what the hell do you expect? Girls always take longer than men!

Swords: I heard that!

Ratchet: ...

Clank: *Dressed as a little vampire* Well, at least you have armor to protect you

Ratchet: I don't think that's gonna help me very much

Clank: ...Yeah, I guess you're right

Ratchet: ...

Clank: ...

Ratchet: ...You're a tiny vampire

Swords: *Comes out of her room dressed at Batgirl, only with a short skirt instead of leggings* There, that outta do it. What do you think? Sexy?

Ratchet: HUMINAH HUMINAH HUMINAH HUMINAH HUMINAH HUMINAH *Nosebleed*

Swords: I'll take that as a yes

Clank: Now do not fall over Ratchet, I do not want to take you to the hospital again because of another fatal nosebleed

Swords: Awwwwww! Look at you! My little Count Clankula!

Clank: Hehehehehe!

Swords: ...We totally didn't post this on your birthday as promised by the author

Clank: I do not mind

Swords: Of course you don't! Nothing bothers you except for the ninja!

Clank: And when it comes to them, usually only Kai and Jay bug me

Swords: Exactly! Hey, where's Lord Death?

Ratchet: *Snaps out of it* I dunno, I haven't really seen him around-

Lord Death: *Busts through the wall in his original horrifying form* HEY KIDS WANNA BE SEE SOME BODIES?!

Ratchet and Clank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Swords: ...Sure

**Deadly Night- A DDS Parody of "Paper Moon"**

**The moon is glowing shades of crimson**

**Hours quickly flying by**

**As we await the Deadly Night**

**So scary,**

**But we can't give in to this**

**Fear of animatronics **

**Cause Freddy will see the fear in your eyes**

**Ghosts will find our dreams yeah, Clanky**

**Our nightmares too**

**But we will pull through**

**Swordians, **

**We will not flee again**

**With demons roaming around**

**Watch out for Slenderman**

**Collect pages**

**If we truly trust the diamond dares**

**When we're scared, "here they are" **

**Forever with Swords' soul**

**Co-hosts by her side assuringly **

**Dread the Deadly Night **

_**THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW: DEADLY NIGHT**_

Swords Hello my diamond swordians! And welcome to the Diamond Dare Show Halloween Special! Amberdiamondswords here with me homies Ratchet, Clank, and Lord Death and we're ready to bring the pain! And also make some fudge puddles because Helix knows what the Deadly Night hold for us.

Everyone: *Staring at the hosts*

Swords: ...What?

Kai: What's uh...what's with the costumes

Swords: Are you...are you seriously asking me that question?

Kai: Yeah

Swords: ...*sighs* Alright Kai, let me do this in a way that you'll understand. Boys!

Co-hosts: *Rolls in a chalkboard*

Swords: *Talks a conductor's stick and walks over to the chalkboard*

Jay: What's she doing

Zane: *shrugs*

Swords: *Takes a deep breath and flips over the chalkboard*

Kai: *Reads the board and it says in ginormous letter IT'S HALLOWEEN STUPID*

Swords: Kai...it...is the Diamond Dare Show's HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

Kai: Ohhhhhhhhh

Swords: You all caught up now?

Kai: Yeah, I get it now...you guys look stupid though

Swords: Death!

Lord Death: *Gets in Kai's face*

Kai: Oh sweet fossilized Helix you're scary as fuck!

Lord Death: Shut up weenie, I know it!

Ratchet: Weenie? Ha! All of these guys are weenies! But not me! I'm a handsome knight in shining armor!

Clank: *Scans Ratchet and a picture of a hot dog comes up on the screen* Weenie!

Ratchet: *Punts the machine out the window*

Clank: Hey!

Ratchet: Hahahaha-

Swords: *Smacks Ratchet with a hotdog*

Ratchet: OWWW!

Swords: HeheheHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh...where the hell did I get this hotdog? Oh well! *Eats the hotdog* Yum

Ratchet: You slapped me with a hotdog...then ate it

Swords: Yup

Ratchet: ...Why?!

Swords: Because shut up I'm Batman

Ratchet: -_-

Swords: Oh don't give me that face grumpy cat, I love you and you know it!

Ratchet: *Sighs* Yeah yeah, I know

Swords: Good. Now stop being a little bitch like Kai and let's start the dares

Lloyd: Oh don't tell me that we have to-

Swords: We have to do speed daring, yes...LET'S DO IT!

_**-SPEED DARING-**_

Overlord: god, I'm so bored!

*Creepy children music starts playing in the background*

Overlord: What the hell is that music?

Freddy: *Standing right in front of the Overlord*

Overlord: AH! Oh...well hello there

Freddy: ...

Overlord: ...

Freddy: ...

Overlord: ...So, how long are you going to be

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Overlord: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**NEXT!**

Swords: Hmm, next dare is for Dareth to be turned into a pumpkin. Did anyone dress as a witch?

Co-hosts: No

Swords: Oh, okay. Well is anyone here an actual witch?

Blair: *Sitting in Lloyd's lap* I am!

Ratchet: Ahhh, the return of the sexy kitty

Swords: Don't get any ideas Mr. Horny VanMeowMeow. She's just here for the dare...and for Lloyd

Lloyd: *Drooling and bleeding from the nose* Ahhhh...ahhhhaaaa...aahhhhhh

Blair: Here we go! *Turns Dareth into a pumpkin*

Clank: Wait, It says that Dareth was to be turn into a JACK-O-LANTURN

Swords: Oh...well, you know what time it is! *Pulls out a chainsaw* #BATSAW!

Dareth Pumpkin: *sheds a single tear*

**NEXT!**

Cole: Whatcha' got there Lloyd?

Lloyd: *Stuffing his face* Candy

Cole: Ahhh...*steals Lloyd's candy*

Lloyd: HISSSSSSSS **GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!**

Cole: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Tackles by Lloyd*

Lloyd: GOLD NINJA RAGE!

Ratchet: Hey!

**NEXT!**

Kai: Man, I'm thirsty

Lord Death: I have some apple cider!

Kai: ...I'm not sure if I want that from you

Lord Death: What? I may sound and look different but I'm still the same loveable Lord Death! NOW DRINK THE APPLE CIDER!

Kai: AHHHHH! OKAY! *Drinks the apple cider*

**-30 minutes later-**

Kai: Can I use the restroom?

Swords: No...no you can't

Kai: Why not?

Swords: Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN MOTHERF*CKER!

**NEXT!**

Swords: *Reads the dare card* Oh god, not again

Ratchet: Hey Swords, what do we do about the kids asking for candy-

Swords: *Grabs Ratchet and makes out with him*

Clank: Ohhh

Lord Death: Ohohohohohohohohoho!

Ratchet: Ahhhh...aahhhhhh...*walks away with a nosebleed*

Frank: What did she say to give the Trick-or-Treaters?

Ratchet: Her...Hershey's Kisses

**NEXT!**

Lord Death: *Staring at the window*

...

...

...

Lord Death: YOLO SWAG IT! *Jumps out the window*

**NEXT!**

Nya: Uhhh...uhhhhhh

Animatronics: ...

Nya: Uhhhh...*Hugs Bonnie*

Bonnie: ...

Nya: *hugs Chica*

Chica: ...

Nya: *Hugs Freddy*

Freddy: ...

Swords: *Hugging Foxy* ...What?

Nya: I need to hug him

Swords: *Turns to Nya* No no no no no no, MY Foxy!

Nya: Well I need to do my da-wait, where did he go?

Foxy: *runs up behind Nya* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**NEXT!**

Clank: *Reading Harry Potter*

...

...

Ratchet: HEY CLANK WHATCHA DOING?!

Clank: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Drops book*

Ratchet: Hahahahahahaha-

Swords: Imma kill you *Tackles Ratchet*

**NEXT!**

Jay: *Reading Night of the Living Jay* ...I'm still a better vampire than Edward

**NEXT!**

Kai: *Sitting around drinking a soda* ...

*Reshiram and Twilight burst through the wall*

Kai: *Spits out his soda* OH GOD!

Swords: HehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Activated the Charizardite X in her sword handle*

Twilight: *Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X* CHHAAAAAAAAR! *Uses Fire Blast*

Yang (Reshiram): ERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Uses Fusion Flare*

Kai: ...Aw fuck

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

**NEXT!**

Cole: I can't believe that I'm doing this *Makes out with Pixal*

Zane: *Cracks his knuckles* Looks like tonight, the Earth Ninja will become earth

**NEXT!**

Swords: Alright, last one *snaps fingers*

*A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appears*

Lloyd: Ohhh hello *Throws Blair off of his laugh*

Blair: *Lands on Lord Death's lap*

Lord Death: Ohohohohohohohoho

Lloyd: And who are you?

Keyonee: Keyonee Furosto, ice sorceress

Zane: *Slowly raises his head*

Swords: *Pushes his head back down* No no...this is Lloyd's time

Keyonee: Well, let's get this over with *Makes out with Lloyd*

Lloyd: Ahhh...ahhhhh you're cute

Keyonee: ...*Freezes Lloyd* Don't call me cute buddy boy

Lloyd: ...Okay

_**END OF SPEED DARING**_

Swords: *Slumps in her chair* Whoo, Speed Daring always tires me out. But, we have other dares to do. And we're going to bolt right-

Ratchet: *Staring at Swords* Hey Swords...hey Swords...hey Swords...HEY SWORDS!

Swords: What?

Ratchet: ...Admit it, we would make adorable children!

Swords: *Face turns bright red and throws Ratchet out the window* Good thing it's Halloween, that was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen. Anyway, let's do the next dare. Hey Kai, put this on *Holds up a bear costume*

Kai: What? Why?!

Swords: Because I want some honey from an African Beehive

Kai: An African...beehive

Swords: Yes

Kai: Can't I just...go to the store and-

Swords: Kai, Kai...put on the costume...and get Batman some African bee honey

Kai: ...*sniff* Alright *Put on costume*

**-In Africa-**

Kai: *Dressed as a bear and climbing up a tree with a beehive in it* Alright, just stay calm. As long as you don't make them angry, they won't bother you. *Pulls out a jar and reaches for the hive*

"Bees": *Pissed off* Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Bee": *Stings Kai*

Kai: OWWWWWW! OWWWWW! OH MY GOD THAT HURT SO MUCH! WHY DID THAT HURT SO MUCH?!

*Label on the beehive that says "Tracker Jacker nest*

Kai: HOLY HUNGER GAMES I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Tracker Jackers: *Attack Kai*

Kai: AAAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH GET THEM OFF!

Ratchet: Good things there's no bee Pokémon, hahaha-oh wait a minute

*A Beedrill comes out of the hive*

Jack: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Kai: Oh come on! A bee Pokémon?!

Swords: *Pulls out a Mega Ring* That's not all *Mega Ring starts glowing*

Jack: *Mega Evolves into Mega Beedrill* BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COME ON!

**-We are experiencing technical difficulties-**

Clank: What has Nintendo done?!

Swords: Something awesome, that's what. ALRIGHTY THEN! Onto the next-

Ratchet: *Climbs back in through the window* Hey, did you know that there's a-

Swords: HYAAAAH! *Pushes Ratchet back out the window*

Lord Death: What the hell Swords?!

Swords: Be quiet Reaper, I'm working *Pulls a lever and everyone is launched out the window&

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lands in a pool full of orange jello*

Ninja: Ewwwwww!

Swords: What? It's jello!

...

...

...

...

Lord Death: did you have a plan for us to get out of this stuff

Swords: I did not. Well, you know what time it is! *Pulls out a spoon*

**-Eight minutes of eating later-**

*Everyone's out of the jello...except for Jay who's finishing off the leftovers in the pool*

Swords: Alrighty then, let's get back inside before we run into 'you know who'

Cole: Who's 'you know who?'

?: Hey guys!

Swords: That's who 'you know who' is, now back inside!

*Everyone rushes back inside, the co-hosts put there backs to the door*

Ratchet: Whoo, that was a close one! Good thing we don't have to deal with him!

Clank: Guess again, you have a dare to play Slender in real life

Ratchet: WHAT?!

Lord DeathL *Shoves Ratchet out the door*

Swords: ...Huh...our children would look quite nice actually

Ratchet: *Outside in the darkness* Uhhh...uhhhhh...hello?

?: Guys?

Ratchet: ...*Pounds on the studio door* COME ON GUYS! LET ME BACK IN!

?: Did someone say 'guys?'

Ratchet: *Pounds on the door harder* LET ME IN LET ME IN LET ME IN!

Slenderman: Guys!

Ratchet: Oh! Uh...hi Sl-Slenderman...whatcha doin'?

Slenderman: Oh you know, killing people. Perfectly suitable for Halloween

Ratchet: Y-y-yeah...suitable...yeah

Slenderman: So guys, how many pages have you collected?

Ratchet: Uh, what?

Slenderman: My pages, how many have you collected?

Ratchet: Uhhh...n-none

Slenderman: ...

Ratchet: Slenderman?

Slenderman: ...SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ratchet: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Slenderman: **HEY GUYYYYYS!**

Everyone: *Listening to Ratchet's screams*

Clank: Ratchet!

Swords: *Grabs Clank* It's too late Clank...it's too late...ALRIGHTY THEN next dare is for Zane and Lloyd, you have to go to a haunted house

Zane: A haunted house?

Lloyd: Which one? There are so many of them!

Swords: ...I have just the one

**-At a "haunted house"-**

Zane and Lloyd: *Enter the house*

Zane: OH god...this is going to end so badly I FEEL IT!

Lloyd: *Slaps Zane* Get a grip man!

Zane: *Sniff* Alright

Lloyd: ...Hey, what's that?

*Lloyd and Zane enter a single room with a spotlight shining down on a sheet*

Lloyd: Pff, what's this supposed to be? A ghost?

Zane: Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Pull the sheet off so we can see the horrible monster

Lloyd: Hahahahaha! Alright *Pulls off the sheet and gasps*

Zane: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Excalibur: Ahhh, I see that my guests are here! Gather around men, time to tell of my tale that begins from the twelfth century. But first, let me tell you about my day. I started off my morning with a hot cup of coffee

Lloyd: Hey, are you-

Excalibur: FOOL! No interruptions! So, there I was with my tea-

Zane: You said that it was coffee-

Excalibur: FOOL! We have five hours of story telling to get through. So don't interrupt me again! So, I got out of bed and poured myself some hot chocolate-

Lloyd and Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**-Back at the studio-**

Swords: The most horrifying thing in the universe...Excalibur...ANYWAY onto the next dare-

Ratchet: *Climbs through the window* Ooof

Swords: Hey, look who's alive!

Ratchet: Yeah, no thanks to you guys!

Lord Death: You're welcome!

Ratchet: Shut up Reaper

Swords: Children, children, play nice! Next dare is for all of us, we have to face our greatest fears...aw fuck

Ratchet: Please push me back out the window

Swords: Sorry! *Snaps fingers and a syringe, cloud of lightning, a scary looking girl, an large alien creature, and the Overlord in his final form show up*

Swords: AH! A syringe!

Ratchet: Oh god, a Cragmite!

Clank: *Crying* I hate lightning!

Azusa: *Looks at Lord Death*

Lord Death: AHHHHHH! AZUSA!

Darable characters: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE OVERLORD!

Swords: AWAY WITH YOU YA SKIN STABBING WEAPON OF SATAN AND KABUTO! *Worst fears go away*

Everyone: *Heavy breathing*

Swords: *Gasping* Alright...let's just...let's just move on to the next dare. It shouldn't be worse than-aw sh*t I have to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**-At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- **

Swords: Alright, I can do this. I've researched every method and now I have a pattern. Chica and Bonnie are gonna roam, so I'll check the hallways with the light. Freddy will stay out, but if he leaves, close the door when you hear him laughing. And always check on Foxy in Pirate Cove. *Deep breathe* Here we go

*Checks the camera and all the animatronics have already left*

Swords: WHAT?! WHAT?! THEY'RE ALREADY GONE?!

*Freddy's laughter echoes through the hallway*

Swords: AHHHH! *Closes the right door* You stay outta here Freddy! Where are the others at?!

Bonnie: *At the door*

Swords: AHH! *Closes left door* Stay away from me you generic Bugs Bunny! *Checks cameras* Hmm...I can't find Chica *Changes to a camera with a poster og a gold Freddy on it* What the hell is up with that poster? Meh, whatevs *Put camera down and Golden Freddy is inside her office* AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Golden Freddy: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Swords: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**-GAME OVER-**

Swords: *Breathing heavily* I hate Golden Freddy! I hate him!

Ratchet: *Pale* Ohhhhh

Swords: What the hell is wrong with him?

Lord Death: We dunno

Clank: He turned pale after you left. I think something happened to him outside*

Swords: Oh don't be silly Clank, Ratchet here is perfectly-MY GOD!

Ratchet: Rrrr...rrrrr...rrrrrr *Grows into a more deadly looking version of himself*

Swords: My god, he's...a Ware-Lombax!

Lord Death: Can I pet him?

Ratchet: *Slaps Lord Death's hand away*

Lord Death: OW! Those claws hurt!

Swords: Dudes...I just got the greatest idea ever

Clank: What?

Swords: *Snaps her fingers and Cole turns into a ware-wolf* WARE FIGHT!

_**-WARE FIGHT-**_

Ratchet: MWAAAAAR!

Cole: RAAAAAAAWR!

Swords: *Throwing her money* That's it! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Clank: This is insane Swords! They are going to get hurt!

Swords: So?

Clank: So...meh, nevermind *throws some bolts*

RatchetL MWAR! *Tackles Cole*

Cole: RAWWWWR! *Bites Ratchet*

Ratchet: *Scratches Cole's face*

Swords: *Filming this* Hell yeah

Cole: *Throws Ratchet across the room into Lord Death*

Lord Death: OW! You bastard! *Throws Ratchet into Cole*

Cole: RAAAWR!

Lord Death: I'll finish this by myself! Let's go, Soul Reso-*hit by a book*

Swords: Don't get involved Reaper!

Ratchet: *Lifts Cole into the air* MWAAAAR! *goes over to the window*

Cole: Ruh-roh

Ratchet: *Throws Cole out the window*

Swords: THE WARE-LOMBAX WINS! THE WARE-LOMBAX WINS! THE WARE-LOMBAX WINS!

Ratchet: *Turns back to normal* Ugh, my head, what happened?

Swords: The world's newest viral video, that's what happened

Ratchet: ...Why are my clothes torn up-

Swords: VIRAL. VIDEO. That is all!

Ratchet: ...*Ears lower*

Clank: I still like Lombax Rage better

Swords: Yeah, so do I. That way he lights on fire!

Ratchet: Kai's got NOTHING on me!

Kai: *Pouts*

Swords: HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, looks like that's all we have for the Halloween Special. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

Lord Death: Well, the show's ever. What do we do now?

Swords: ...I have an idea

**-Five minutes later-**

*The hosts crash through the studio wall riding the animatronics*

Swords: *Riding Foxy* WHOOOOO! RIDE EM' FOXY! HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM ALL OF US AT THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I said that I would post this last Sunday but I had more on my plate as expected. Besides, it's better to post it on Halloween :)<strong>

**I got a new profile pic. Now is THAT a diamond sword or WHAT?!**

**By the way, guess who commented on a post I made on Facebook? INSOMNIAC GAMES! Insomniac Games is a video game developer, who also created Ratchet and Clank. And they responded to MY POST! I was so freaking happy! Here's what the post was:**

"Are you going to do anything special for the Ratchet and Clank franchise's anniversary on November 4th? Maybe you could release a new movie trailer? Please? I know people want news about the PS4 game but I know that you're going to cover that at The Playstation Experience in December."

**And they replied with:**

"You know more about our plans than we do! We have nothing to announce or reveal at this time."

**Also, I have something else to announce. My band class got our Christmas Concert music today, and I practically screamed when I saw what we were playing: The Nightmare Before Christmas! I got a comment from Insomniac Games and we're playing the Nightmare Before Christmas, it has been a good freaking week!**

**So, how was your Halloween? I myself pulled in a pretty good haul. And I got A LOT of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, which are totes ma' favorite :D**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary special edition Halloween toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off! **


End file.
